stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 9)
The ninth season '''of'' UHShe'', also known as '''Dragon Rush UHShe, premiered on December 16th, 2017. The season introduced 2 new players, and thirteen returning players, lowering the roster to 14. Production Season Nine of UHShe was presented by StacyPlays and hosted by both her and the PlayUHC server. Unlike other seasons of UHShe, this season featured a twist. Players were selected into random teams of three, and instead of fighting each other to the death to determine the winner, the winning team was actually the first team to be able to kill the Ender Dragon. Teams must also place four Eyes of Ender into the Ender Portal at spawn. Each player stars off with sixteen pieces of steak, one boat, and a piece of flint later given in episode 2. The series follows the 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Due to the large teams this season, episodes have shifted from being 16 minutes long, to twenty minutes long, differing from all previous seasons. Episodes :Main article: List of UHShe (Season 8) episodes. Episode Participation :Main article: Episode Participation Participants Teams *SalemsLady M *NettyPlays *Marielitai *BBPaws *Cheridet *stacyplays *Serisims *Phoenix *HeyImBee *[https://www.youtube.com/user/SabraDarling SabraDarlingGames] *[https://www.youtube.com/user/TechnomainaTV Ashvinelf] *BasicallyBea *Banoffee2013 *AshleyMariee Trivia *The season was first teased on November 2nd, 2017, with Stacy commenting that she wanted a big season with random teams of three. *The season was likely filmed on December 11th, 2017.Filming Date *Ashley confirmed the premiere date on Twitter, tweeting "#UHS9 Tomorrow 8pmGMT"Ashley's Confirmation *Netty was the first person to take damage. *It is the first season to include teams to directly follow another season that included teams *It is the first season with teams of three. **It is also the first time teams were chosen randomly. *It is the first season to not have sixteen minute episodes, but rather twenty minute ones. *It is the first Dragon Rush season. *Netty and Salem, who play on the Dragon Rush gamemode on the PlayUHC.net network consistently, said that they'd be fine as a To2, forming Team Pro. *Another team, Team Timecrunch, consisting of Mousie, Aureylian, and MKTheWorst, also were chosen before hand, because they needed to head off straight after their season ended, however, due to restarting the filming of the season, that team could not make the re-recording and was disbanded. **This makes it Mousie's first ever time missing a UHShe season and first known team to be disbanded. **This also leave Stacy as the only person who has competed in all UHShe's. **This is also the first season wherein a person had to leave mid-recording. *Kaleidow did not make the recording of this season because she had gotten her days mixed up and was moving the day of the recording. Kaleidow Confirmation *According to Phoenix, in response to a commenter, she revealed that Joey Graceffa was planned to participate in this season as father Christmas, but he had too many plans and couldn't make the recording. Joey's Potential Participation **If this would have happened, Joey would have been the first male to ever participate in UHShe. *This season featured many technical difficulties early in the game. The biggest instance of this was in Episode 2, where many contestants were kicked from the server, and unable to rejoin. Even more chaotic, SabraDarling, a newcomer this season, was shown to have been killed by a spider, when in reality, she was also kicked from the server. Luckily, this problem was fixed later in the episode, with everybody eventually rejoining the server, and Sabra being brought back from the dead. This lead to many episodes being much shorter than usual, due to many participants cutting and editing out some of the technical problems out of the episode. References Category:Upcoming Category:UHShe Category:Ongoing series Category:Series Category:Minecraft series